TSAT one year celebration
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: apologizes for this being late. Warrior gets together all the bladers in TSAT for a one year celebration of the story. Warning: Lot's of fourth wall breakage, a tiny bit of swearing and Chrona getting insulted, put down, and bashed with a frying pan. Special thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed TSAT up to this point. Without you all, the story wouldn't be here.


**Me: One year of TSAT. Who knew that a whole year of updates would get this far? I would've had this uploaded earlier if I didn't get sick. Stupid august heat and dehydration, (Remember to drink plenty of liquids in hot weather everyone!) and a nasty thunderstorm that happened last night.**

 **Well, to kick off the one year celebration, I'm posting this one-shot to recap the entire year of action, adventure, humor, and romance! Not to mention, a whole lot of Chrona Torture and fourth wall breakage!**

 **Oh, and I got a game for you! See how many times you can catch Chrona getting bashed with a frying pan, put down, or insulted! (It's optional, if you don't want to do it.)**

 **I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

"What's up everyone! Warrior here with a very special TSAT celebration! I'm here at my Studio getting ready to recap TSAT, from when it first started to where it's at currently!"

Every blader that was part of the story watched as a 17 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes conceiled by glasses walked out in a pair of blue jeans, a rolling stones t-shirt, running shoes, and a pink hat. Behind her was a large screen that was currently turned off.

Dynamis and Kyoya, who were sitting on the bleachers on the left side of the screen, looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Why have you gathered us here exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"Silly Kyoya! I started TSAT exactly one year ago today! So... It's the story's birthday! And we're gonna celebrate it!" Warrior called out. A pichu that sat on her shoulder nodded.

"And there's the first fourth wall break so far," Dynamis stated.

"And many more to come!" The authoress called out, "So to start off, let's see where this all started."

Warrior snapped her fingers as the TV turned on. "Let's start with the first arc of the story! The Tournament's Start Arc!"

 **Clips from Arc 1:**

 _The woman's lips parted into a smirk as she picked up the bey and put it in her pocket. The final piece has been found. Now we can begin our operation. The woman thought darkly, And when the time comes, not even the legendary bladers will be able to stop us._ **(TSAT Prologue)**

"Even in the prologue I still can't stand her!" Ryutaro yelled.

The room grew silent as they looked at the Pisces Blader in surprise. "I thought you were brainwashed by Chrona. How are you doing that?" Lucas asked.

"Warrior was kind enough to give me back my free will for this special one-shot." Ryutaro stated, happy to have his free will back for the time being.

"Not for long!" Chrona stated as she began to walk over to the pisces blader, only to be hit with a frying pan.

"No! You are not torturing anyone today!" Warrior stated.

"But..."

"No! I'm the authoress here! I created you!" Warrior yelled.

Chrona pouted as she walked back to her seat. "Moving on... The Tournament's Start Arc consisted of the prologue, and chapters 1-4." Warrior stated, "During which, we introduced multiple OCs, even though one didn't get much time in the fanfic. La Glace, would you do the honor of introducing everyone?"

"Gladly." La Glace stood up holding a piece of paper. "When I call your name, please stand up and give a wave. The following OCs that were introduced are as followed."

"Kana Hikari." Kana stood up and gave the group a wave before sitting back down.

"Amour Hikari." Amour smiled as she stood up and waved.

"Corey Hikari." Corey smiled as well as he waved.

"Lexi Hikari." Lexi squealed as she jumped up and waved. "Hi everyone! My battle is coming up next chapter!" the 9 year old stated before sitting back down.

"Magnolia and Maria Hikari." Both girls stood up and gave the crowd.

"Solstice" A brown haired teen with blue violet eyes stood up. **(A/N for those who don't know who this blader is, she was mention in chapter 1, but I completely forgot about her. She's Toby's sister.)**

"And finally, yours truly, La Glace Hikari." As soon as she finished speaking, La Glace stood up and gave the crowd a wave before sitting back down.

"Hey! What about me!? I'm the main villian!" Chrona stated, standing up in anger.

"You don't deserve an introduction!" Dynamis and Ryutaro countered.

Chrona mumbled swears as she sat down. "Okay then... Before we get to the next arc, let's take a look at the poll!" Warrior called out.

"Poll?" Dynamis asked.

"Before this one-shot, I put up a poll for the top five golden knights of TSAT. As of this one-shot, here is the current results!" Warrior announced.

The screen flashed to a chart with each golden knight's name on it. Two votes were shown above Dynamis, Rosalina, Kyoya, Ryuga, Platina, Christina, Nefertiti, Ranmaru, and Ryutaro's names. One vote flashed above Titania, Kuro, Galen, Rex, Lucas, and Valentine's names, while the rest were blank.

"Wow... That's actually an interesting result so far," Warrior stated.

"I'm actually surprised Ryutaro and Kyoya are getting votes," Dynamis pointed out, earning nods of approval from the others.

"Anyways, on to Arc 2: Search for the golden knights! This officially kicked off the tournament an introduced all of the golden knights. This included Rosalina, Lily, Titania, Ranmaru, Arc **(Once again, she was mentioned, and only used in chapter 16)** and Valentine, as well as OCs sent in by my good friends on Fanfiction. So a big thank you to QueenKhioneandFenris, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki, EndlessEcho, and Scrawlx1012 for sending in Nefertiti, Kulo Tola, Christina, Frieda, Rex, and Galen respectively!" Warrior called out, the TV flashing once more:

 **Clips from Arc 2:**

 _Chrona watched a boy with dark blue hair trying to scoot backwards in his cell. His purple eyes, although dulled by no light for several weeks, were filled with fear._

 _"Now Ryutaro. Don't be like that. After all, I am taking care of you," Chrona said lightly._

 _Ryutaro's eyes widened with even more fear. "Don't give me that garbage. Why did you capture me and those other kids?" he asked._

 _"Why Ryutaro. I thought you knew with you're connection to Serene Picses," Chrona stated._

 _Ryutaro gasped. "It can't be," he whispered quietly._

 _"Oh but it is. You've been chosen. And if your thinking of refusing, I'm just going to have to force you to accept," Chrona sneered._

 _"Never. I will never accept it," Ryutaro spat._

 _Chrona chuckled. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," she said darkly as she pointed her finger at him._

 _The green gem on her ring glowed with a dark green color as Ryutaro began to scream out in pain. A green glow started to cover his body and his screams were cut short. Chrona laughed._

 _"Soon everyone in the world shall see the light. And the whole world will follow my commands. After all, I am Chrona, Mistress of time!" Chrona called out as she laughed even more._ **(From TSAT Chapter 10)**

"So... Is it going to be like this for most of the story?" Dynamis asked.

"Yep. But not to worry! We got some bloopers stored up for after TSAT ends. Hopefully," Warrior stated before moving on, "Anyways, Arc 3: Darkness within! I don't think I have to explain much. Right?"

Dynamis and Ryutaro were glared at Warrior. The Authoress backed away as she continued. "Dynamis ended up activating Hades' Curse during his and Rosalina's tag battle against Ryutaro and Tobio."

Chrona smirked. "Don't you mean I caused it to activate?" she asked.

Another frying pan flew across the room and hit her on the head. The group looked across the room as Dynamis smiled innocently.

"Ow..." The evil woman moaned as the TV screen flashed again.

 **Clips from Arc 3 (Part 1):**

 _"What's going on? Dynamis stop this!" Rosalina yelled._

 _"Silence human! Nothing can stop the power of me and Jupiter!"_

 _Human? Just what is happening? "Dynamis stop! You aren't yourself-" Rosalina was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck her, sending her into a wall._

 _Dynamis... Just what is happening to you? Rosalina thought in fear as she passed out._ **(From TSAT Chapter 19)**

Dynamis and Rosalina glared as Warrior continued. "Other than that, we introduce the thirteen top bladers of Olympus Inc. in this Arc: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Diyonis, Demeter, Persephone, Athena, Artemis, Ares, and Apollo."

The thirteen bladers stepped up and waved before sitting back down. "What about me?" Platina asked.

Warrior went into a thinking position for a few minutes before speaking. "Well... Think of it this way. You were shown in chapter 25, but you actually fully appeared in arc 4. Does that make sense?" she asked.

Platina smiled. "Yep! Thank you."

Warrior sighed with relief before continuing. "But the most shocking moment was when Ryuga was revealed to be alive and kicking." Warrior announced.

 **Clips from Arc 3 (Part 2):**

 _The young man smirked. "Dynamis Hikari. If you're looking for a battle, you've got the wrong person," he stated._

 _Dynamis frowned. "I'm not here for a battle. I'm here to ask you to help me defeat Hades' curse," he explained._

 _The young man frowned. "What makes you think I'll help you?" he asked._

 _"Because you were infected with L-drago's power... Ryuga."_ **(From TSAT Chapter 27)**

"For crying out loud Warrior," Ryuga grumbled.

"Someone's in a pissed off mood today," Chrona stated.

Ryuga snapped. "That's it! Dynamis! Give me the frying pan!" he yelled.

The group looked over at the Jupiter Blader, finally noticing a frying pan hidden behind him while smiling innocently like a kid who got away with playing a prank. "What? She deserves it!" Dynamis pointed out, before tossing the frying pan to Ryuga.

"Thank you," Ryuga stated. The L-Drago blader stood up, walked over to the other side of the studio, and smacked Chrona in the side of the head with the frying pan.

"Ow..." Chrona moaned as Ryuga returned to his seat.

"I think we should move this along faster before someone actually gets seriously hurt in this story," Warrior stated.

"Too late for that one," Dynamis and Ryutaro pointed out.

"Anyways, Arc 4: Preparation against the enemy introduced Platina and Shiro, but it also introduced several more OCs. Once again, shout outs go out to QueenKhioneandFenris for sending in Lucas, Caspian, and Kuro, and thanks go out to Aki the Neko Bunny for sending in Ashley." Warrior announced, the OCs standing up and waving before sitting back down.

Chrona, somehow still concious, looked up weakly. "And back then Lucas was still a Neo Light Blader." The woman stated, the frying pan once again hitting her in the back of the head, "Ow..."

Rosalina started to look worried. "Shouldn't she get some medical attention?" she asked.

Warrior shrugged. "Meh, she has it coming. She's my OC, and I still hate her." the authoress stated.

"Then why did you create her!?" most of the bladers in the studio yelled.

"G-Gomensai! Give me a break for once! I needed an evil villian in this story! Can you blame me?!" Warrior asked.

"YES!"

Warrior blinked. "I should've seen that one coming. Anyways, let's take a look at the clip from Arc 4:

 _ **Clips from Arc 4:**_

 _I'll have to deal with Kyoya questioning me as soon as he arrives. Ranmaru thought before sighing._

 _"I had a feeling you would arrive."_

 _I had to jinx it. Ranmaru thought as Kyoya walked over to him._

 _"Give me one good reason I shouldn't battle you right here and now," he growled._

 _"I can give you three. One, I'm a golden knight, which explains why I got the letter. Two, I've mastered both martial arts and Kendo. And three, it's not my fault Rago was my older brother!" Ranmaru pointed out._

 _"Both of you calm down and stop yelling!"_

 _Kyoya and Ranmaru both turned to see Titania, Valentine, and Rex standing behind them. Titania walked over and flipped Kyoya over her shoulder, resulting in the Leone blader landing on his head on the ground behind her._

 _"What was that for?!" Kyoya roared._

 _"You're fighting with a fellow golden knight who's brother I happen to be dating," Titania stated._

 _"So you're backing up someone who's brother is Rago. That Blader nearly destroyed the whole world because of-" Kyoya was cut off as a little girl with metallic pink hair kicked him in the face, sending him into the bush. Her pink eyes were glowing with annoyance._

 _"Don't talk about big brother Ranmaru that way!" she yelled._

"Boot to the head!" Dynamis and Ranmaru giggled.

"Oh shut up." Kyoya grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I remembered something. You were the only golden knight who lost their battle in this arc," Warrior teased.

"Would you knock it off! Dang it! I can't catch a break today can I?" Kyoya yelled.

"Anyways, Arc 5: The Forest of Athena! We only had two OCs introduced in this Arc, one of them being my OC May. And Thank you to Hikari the Neko Angel for sending in her OC." Warrior stated.

 **Clips from Arc 5:**

 _A faint semi circle surround Artemis as the winds from the shockwaves finally ceased. "So you manage to survive a round of L-Drago's attacks. Maybe I can have some fun with you after all," Ryuga stated._

 _"Some fun? That attack nearly sent us all flying!" Ranmaru stated._

 _"That's exactly why it's fun for him."_

 _Kyoya and the others looked at Kana. "I've known him since before we were in Dark Nebula. He has fun by giving it his all," Kana stated._

 _"You were in Dark Nebula?" Kyoya stated._

 _"You're kidding right? You don't remember that lavender hair girl that was in a wheelchair that you were forced to take from place to place when you were a member?!" Kana asked._

 _Kyoya's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That was you? That 14 year old girl that was stuck in a wheelchair watching Ryuga battle during Battle Bladers?" he asked._

 _"In a wheelchair?! Kana, what did you do while I was at Mist Mountain?" Dynamis asked._

 _"It's a long story," The girl stated._ **(TSAT Chapter 42)**

"I still plan on making a story about Kana's time in Dark Nebula in the future. I just don't know when I'm gonna work on it." Warrior stated.

"Moving on... The next arc was one of the longest in the series." Dynamis stated.

"Second longest, to be exact. The current longest is the one I'm currently working on," Warrior pointed out, "Anyways, we got a few good chapters that I really liked in this story."

 **Clips from Arc 6 (Part 1):**

 _"Do you think I wanted to join!? Did you ever think that there was something other than that?!" Lucas yelled._

 _"Just what does that mean Lucas?!" Sylvie yelled._

 _"I had no choice! My father approached me when this tournament started and made me join Neo Light! If I didn't, he would... H-He would..." Lucas cut off in frustration._

 _"What was he going to do?!" Sylvie asked._

 _"He Would kill Wales!" Lucas yelled, tears emerged from his eyes._ **(TSAT Chapter 53)**

Warrior felt Lucas' glare as she continued. "I have to thank QueenKhioneandFenris for helping me for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you Queen!"

"Once again, she's breaking the fourth wall. Just how many times has she broken it so far?" Dynamis asked.

"Forget it. It's no use trying to count." Chrona stated.

"Who asked you, you brainwashing, evil, manipulating (beep)!" Titania yelled.

The group looked at her in shock. "Titania! While I know she ticks you off, do us a favor and watch the language," Ranmaru stated.

"Sorry. It's true though," Titania pointed out.

"True. But still, watch the language," Warrior stated as the screen flashed again.

 **Clips from Arc 6 (Part 2):**

 _"Go now! Diamante Diancie!" Platina called out._

 _A pink and silver bey sparkled as it collided with Mokona, sending the bey flying. "Don't give up Mokona! Special move Spirit Jewel!" Luna called out._

 _In the waiting room, Kyoya looked in amazement. That brat is like a different person when she beybattles. I'd like to face her in a battle sometimes._

 _Across the room, Rosalina was busy observing the beybattle. Something about Platina seems different. Wait a second... "Her fusion wheel has crystal shards in it!" Rosalina stated._

 _Fortuna and Alexander gasped before looking at the screen. "Of course. The diamante fusion wheel is the only one of it's kind, at least that's what I know of, containing crystal shards that reflect the power of gemstones. I had found it on an exploration years ago and given it to Titania whe she was little," Alexander stated._

 _"I gave it to Platina when she started beybattling three years ago. She's gotten stronger since," Titania stated._ **(TSAT Chapter 53)**

"You forgot to mention that you introduced several OCs this Arc," Dynamis pointed out.

"I was getting to that. In this arc, we introduce OCs Fortuna, Luna and Soel, as well as the OC CycnusCrownNight sent in, Mark. Thanks again!" Warrior called out.

"Not to mention, we uncovered the identity of several Olympus Inc. bladers. With Poseidon being Titania's older brother Alexander, Demeter being Kyoya's friend Kiyone, Fortuna uncovered as Dynamis' cousin, Hermes' being Corey, and the biggest shock: Artemis being my mother, Yuko Artemis Tendo," Rosalina stated.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Warrior pouted.

Chrona snickered, resulting in Warrior throwing a frying pan at the evil woman before continuing. "Anyways, Arc 7: Neo Light Infiltration, didn't reveal any new OCs, but rather focused on freeing Lucas from Neo Light. We also got a glimpse of Ryutaro's true power."

 **Clips from Arc 7:**

 _Kiyone gasped as the world around her was replaced by her standing on a rocky canyon, the wind rushing around her. A low growling emerged from wolves that surrounded her. Kiyone felt herself close her eyes in fear._

 _"Just what is going on here!? How are you doing this!?" Kiyone screamed._

 _"It has always been here. You just never notice it. This is the true power of Diablo Pisces!" Ryutaro's voice echoed in her head._

 _"Kiyone! What's wrong?" Lucas called out._

 _Kiyone screamed as she clutched her head. This feeling... It feels like he's attacking my mind! Just how is he doing this!?_ **(TSAT Chapter 58)**

"And we also revealed Zeus' identity as Dynamis' father. Although everyone already figured it out before I even revealed it." Warrior stated.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out Warrior. By the way, how many Arcs do you have in this story so far?" Dynamis asked.

Warrior smiled. "A total of 15, but were only going through the first eleven. Ten are completed so far, the current and the current Arc is almost done."

"I see. Carry on then."

"Arigatou. Anyways, Arc 8: Breaking the curse, involved breaking both Rosalina and Dynamis' curses. In the process of it, we also introduce Aurion and Artemis, Dynamis and Rosalina's ancestors." Warrior explained, before looking around, "Where are they anyways?"

"They didn't want to involved in the celebration, so they went inside the beys," Dynamis stated.

"Seriously? Fine. I'll just show the clip for the arc then," Warrior pouted.

 **Clips from Arc 8:**

 _Rosalina felt the strong negative energy as she ran towards Dynamis, rain from a storm that just started hitting her face. I don't care if I get hurt. I have to do this. For Dynamis' sake I have to do this. Rosalina thought as she ran. "Dynamis you have to stop!"_

 _Dynamis' dark side turned and smirked at the Artemis Blader rushing towards him. "_ _ **Foolish girl. The Dynamis you know is long gone, and he's never coming back!"**_ _Dynamis' dark half stated._

 _"That's not true! The Dynamis I know would never give up, I know it! You're nothing but a curse that needs to be expelled from him!" Rosalina yelled._

 _"_ _ **Shut up!**_ _" Dynamis' dark side roared as a whip of dark energy was thrown at Rosalina. Rosalina yelled as the energy caused a scratch on her face._

 _"Dynamis... You idiot... You said to trust you and I do! So why... Why is it that you hide away your pain from me!" Rosalina screamed as she reached Dynamis._

 _"_ _ **I said shut up! Your precious Dynamis is gone!**_ _" Dynamis' dark half yelled as he launched a spear of dark energy at Rosalina._

 _Rosalina grabbed Dynamis' shoulder as the energy spear pierced her. Rosalina's eyes glazed as she fell to the ground, pain coursing through her. Dynamis' Dark side smirked, before falling to the ground in pain._

 _"_ _ **What... What is going on?"**_ _Dynamis' dark half yelled as he looked at Rosalina._ **(TSAT Chapter 63)**

Dynamis' glare turned deadly. "H-Heh. Gomensai." Warrior apologized nervously, "However, I'm wishing I knew how to do animations. This is one scene I wouldn't mind animating."

"You're evil!" Dynamis screamed.

"Meh, at least you're free of Hades Curse. Be grateful for that." Warrior pointed out, "So... the ninth arc officially kicked off the main part of the tournament. We got to see OCs from previous Arcs, like Kulo Tola and Mark (I assure you, we will see them again in later arcs for sure) as we as introduce plenty of other OCs, like Nozomi, Yukina, Anko, Ame, Ruka, Tsuki, Tokomi, and Alex Shade."

"I swear Anko has a crush on me." Lucas grumbled.

"Did I mention we celebrated Dynamis' voice actor's birthday too? Ironicly, it's four month after mine." Warrior stated **(Dynamis' voice actor's is March 28. Mine is November 28.)**

"That's just... kinda weird, in my opinion. Who looks up an anime character's voice actor anyways?" Dynamis asked.

"Plenty of people do! You never know when you might meet them at an anime convention and get their autograph, am I right?" Warrior asked.

The whole room sweatdropped. "What a fangirl..." Kyoya and Kakeru stated as the TV screen flashed.

 **Clips from Arc 9:**

 _"Tell me something. Why did you join Neo Light? You look like you haven't beybattled before," Bao stated._

 _"Um... I'm not really good. My sister made me join with her when she went to join. Nozomi wants to have power, but I don't like that. I just want to be a good blader like my idol, Yuki Mizusawa," Yukina stated. She covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono in embarassment._

 _Bao looked at the girl. I think she might be telling the truth. A blader can tell if their opponent is lying through their eyes. And right now they're showing me that telling the truth. Bao thought._

 _"Um... Shadow Articuno. Special move Frozen Dance." Yukina stated._

 _Bao watched as the area around Hades and Articuno was frozen. She may not be good, but her bey is powerful. No wonder why she looks nervous. She can't control it yet._ **(TSAT Chapter 70)**

"I have to admit, that was one of my favorite chapters in the arc. Kuro and Bao were epic in this battle!" Warrior exclaimed. "You know something though? I think Yukina's idol shifted from Yuki to Bao after the battle."

A wave of realization struck the bladers. "I think you're right." Bao stated.

Yukina blushed. "W-Well, Bao helped me realize how bad the Neo Light Organization was. A-And he's very strong..." Yukina stammered.

"Awwww..." Platina, Lexi, and Millie giggled.

"Well, this arc also came with a few evil cliffhangers. Lily, Magnolia, and Maria lost their battles against Ryutaro, Reiji and Tobio, and it drained them of most of their golden knight energy." Warrior explained, "Which leads us to the next arc! The Night Bladers!"

"This Arc involved a lot of shocking moments. Lily, Maria, and Magnolia transfered what was left of their golden knight energy to Kuro, Christina, and Lucas. Millie did the same later in the arc, where she transfered her energy to Platina after Reiji attacked her and Kana." Rosalina stated.

"We also met several OCs, including Hoshi, Mizu, and the story's unique duo, Koji and Koto Mikuri." Warrior added.

Koji grinned as he stood up. "I'm ready for some excitement in the upcoming arcs!" Koji cheered.

Warrior laughed. "And this is why he's one of my favorite OCs that I've created." The Authoress pointed out. "He's such a wild guy.

Chrona frowned. "Hey! I'm one of your OCs too!" she pouted.

"You've done too many evil things to be on my favorites list." Warrior stated before turning her attention to the TV screen. "We also ended this Arc with quite a bang as seen in this clip."

 **Clips from Arc 10:**

 _The flames around Ryuga formed to a point in the center of the street before exploding, creating a fiery inferno that spread throughout the street. Dynamis and the golden knights took cover as Ryuga shielded Kana and Kakeru._

 _Reiji screamed as the flames scorched everything in their path. "C-Curssse you!" Reiji hissed as he collided with a nearby wall. The flames disappeared as Ryuga recalled his bey. Kakeru observed the damage around him as he recalled his own bey, Dynamis and the others appearing from the wreckage._

 _Broken glass littered the street, as well as some rubble from the broken walls. Ryuga himself was covered in several burns, possibly from the flames, as he breathed heavily. The sun flashed gently as it reflected against the glass._ **(TSAT Chapter 78)**

"And people told me I had anger issues." Warrior mumbled, "Although, i usually lose it when people insult my friends or my favorite anime."

"Shut up Warrior." Ryuga grumbled.

"And this is why RyugaXKana is one of my favorite pairings. Not as much as CelestialRoseShipping! DynamisXRosalina!" Warrior exclaimed.

Ryuga and Dynamis groaned. "What a fangirl..."

"You are such a nerd Warrior," Kyoya stated.

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment." Warrior stated. "So right now, let's get on with talking about the current arc we're on so far: Main Tournament, Round 2. We started this Arc off with a bang."

 **Clips from Arc 11 (Part 1):**

 _The room was silent as Dynamis looked up at Chrona. The he did something that the Neo Light Director wasn't expecting._

 _Dynamis laughed._

 _"What the? Why are you laughing?!" Chrona cried out._

 _Dynamis smirked. "You said it's useless to try and fight fate. Well look what happened when Rago and your brother tried. The stars said that the world would end. but they were wrong. Gingka defeated Nemesis, the opposite of what the stars stated," Dynamis stated._

 _"Liars! The Hikari clan was always accurate in reading the stars!" Chrona yelled._

 _Dynamis frowned. "Well, that was before I could figure out my own fate. and it happened right after your brother used Hades Curse that I figured it out," Dynamis stated, a pure gold aura surrounding him._ **(TSAT Chapter 80)**

The whole room laughed at Chrona as she fainted. "This had to be my all time favorite chapter. All because Dynamis told Chrona off!" Warrior laughed.

Dynamis tried rolling his eyes like he didn't care, but the smile on his face said otherwise. "I can't really deny it. I liked that chapter." Dynamis admitted.

"And the battles leading past that chapter were awesome!" Warrior stated.

 **Clips from Arc 11 (Part 2):**

 _Ranmaru's eyes widened as he watched his little brother fall to his knees. "That's it little brother! Fight it!" Ranmaru yelled._

 _A blast of negative energy swept the area as the aura around Ryutaro faded. Ryutaro looked up at Ranmaru, and the lucario blader saw a bit of light return to the piscis blader's eyes._

 _"Ryutaro! Is it you?" Ranmaru asked._

 _Ryutaro nodded. "I-I don't have m-much time. Y-You need to break that ring of Chrona's to f-free me." Ryutaro gasped._

 _Ranmaru watched as Ryutaro continued. "I-I can't stand this pain any more. R-Ran. Please stop- AH!" Ryutaro collapsed as the negative energy returned._ **(TSAT Chapter 87)**

"Not cool Warrior." Ranmaru and Ryutaro groaned.

"Gomensai. It just seemed like it deserved a spot in the clips." Warrior explained.

"What's with you saying Gomensai?" Dynamis asked.

"It's japanese! It means I'm sorry! I'm just trying a few basic phrases." Warrior stated.

"Ohhhh..." The room went silent for a few minutes before Warrior played another clip.

 **Clips from Arc 11 (Part 3):**

 _"That would be my sister, Koto."_

 _The four bladers jumped in surprise as Koji walked into the room. Titania's eyes widened "Koto!? As in Koto Mikuri, one half of the-"_

 _"Mikuri Twins? Yep. And I'm the other half, Koji Mikuri!" The teen announced._

 _Kyoya looked at Koji. "I've heard a lot about you and your sister. They say your tag team is undefeated in any tag battle you've been in." Kyoya stated._

 _"That's true! But we haven't been in a tag battle against the Midori twins yet. If we won against them, then we'd find out who's the strongest tag team!" Koji called out._

 _"Let's hope your sister can do this without your help then," Ranmaru stated._ **(TSAT Chapter 89)**

"Just for the record, and because I'm curious, why did you do every single battle in this round?" Kyoya asked.

"Meh, I wanted it to be fair for all the bladers. Anyways, we got one more clip to show," Warrior stated.

 **Clips from Arc 11 (Part 4):**

 _Lady Diamond chuckled. "You have every right to be suspicious of me. But rest assured, I am on your side. It is Ryutaro you have to worry about." The woman stated._

 _Kakeru felt the tension in his arms fade as Lady Diamond continued. "I have seen your future young Kakeru, and it is one that cloaked in darkness. You are destined to face Ryutaro, should you win this round." Lady Diamond stated._

 _Kakeru chuckled. "That's crazy. It's not like your a fortune-teller or something," Kakeru stated._

 _Lady Diamond frowned. "Believe me or not, young Tategami. But know this: These eyes never decieve me. The currents of darkness are slowly sweeping around you." Lady Diamond stated._

 _The older woman walked past Kakeru. "I shall await to see what destiny holds for you in the arena. Remember my words: On one side of the coin is a safe light. The other side holds pain and darkness." Lady Diamond stated as she walked away._ **(TSAT Chapter 93)**

"Well, that leads us up to where we are right now. After a whole year of updates between high school, anime club, an anime convention, watching youtube, listening to music, and PMs, this is where we are." Warrior stated. "Well, here's to a year of TSAT!"

Dynamis sighed. "One year of updates, and torture," the Jupiter Blader pointed out.

"Yep. And I plan on finishing this story hopefully by the end of the year. Well, we're out of time. Thank you, fellow fans of TSAT, for reading this one-shot, and keep an eye out for updates, cause I plan on updating either later tonight or tomorrow." Warrior stated.

 **Me: This is by far the longest thing I've ever wrote. Over 5000 words. I think I'm gonna pass out.**

 **Well, I gotta say, I have a lot of people to thank on this. Big thanks to Gocty, QueenKhioneandFenris, Nyx, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki, Scrawlx1012, EndlessEcho, Midnight Mayonaka, and quite a few authors on here (I lost count), because your support, encouragement, advice, and reviews all helped with this story.**

 **That's it for now. Keep an eye out for updates. Till next time, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
